


Something Old, Something New

by RayneSummer



Series: Of This Family (That I Have Found) [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly, a beautiful baby girl was put in his arms and the world stopped for a moment.</p><p>She was tiny and fragile and looked up at him with huge, round, blue eyes that contained all the innocence in the world. He lowered her to Elena’s eye level and heard his wife gasp in pure untold disbelief at the amazing miracle in front of them.<br/>-<br/>OR: Elena gives birth to their baby, the first new member of the family they all worked so hard to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

There was a crash and a shout of what could only be utter agony from the kitchen behind the sofa, and both Sam and Sully jumped up and turned around in alarm.

Elena was clinging onto a counter surface with white knuckles, the other arm cradling her swollen belly as she almost doubled over in pain.

“The mug-“ Sam tried to point at the pieces of the journalist’s favourite mug now scattered on the tile floor where it’d fallen from her hand, luckily almost empty.

“Forget the goddamn mug!” Victor barked at him, rushing around the sofa to Elena’s side in a second. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

Sam vaulted over the sofa and staggered to a stop before setting socked feet on the sharp china spread across the floor.

Breathing harshly, Elena grit her teeth and shook her head before another surge of agony radiated from her midsection. “Ah-!”

“Alright, we’re going to the hospital.” Victor started ushering Elena gently around the porcelain mess and out of the room, pausing to grab something off the side and throw it at Sam.

Still stunned, he blinked at the mobile phone caught in his hands and looked back up at Victor, mouth open to say something. “What-?”

Victor cut him off, again, with barely a glance his way. “Call Nate!”

“But-“

“And get your shoes on and get out here!”

“Where-“

“Unless you want her to give birth in a car!”

The front door swung itself almost shut after their exit, leaving Sam standing gaping in the kitchen. _Give birth? Oh my g- THE BABY!_

A second later he was grabbing his shoes and bolting out the door after them, stopping only to slam it shut and frantically look around for the rental car.

The horn aggressively sounded from his right and he sprinted to the vehicle, throwing himself into the back seat next to where Elena was panting.

“Uh- it’s okay,” Sam said hastily, patting her on the shoulder as Victor drove them onto the road with a screech of speed.

She managed to look up in order to give him the most incredulous look that only someone like Elena Fisher could pull off while in the midst of labour.

“Do you know-“ pant, “anything- _ow-_ about childbirth?”

Sam swallowed tersely. “Uh, no, but – Nathan’s coming!” He quickly dialled the mobile he still held and pinned the phone to his ear with a shoulder, listening to ringing.

And was his brother going to _flip out_.

\--

Working Salvage didn’t tend to escalate to one of the most stressful days of his life, but he wouldn’t be Nathan Drake without _not being there_ when his wife was _having their BABY!_

Getting a frantic call from Sam with Elena screaming in the background and Sully yelling was enough to shoot terror through him, followed by breaking every speed limit in the U.S. as he raced to the hospital.

The next hours were, despite his entire past, some of the worst of his life; having Elena crying and screaming in complete agony while she crushed his hand in her own and Nate couldn’t do a thing to help.

Then there was blood and shouting and straining and suddenly, a beautiful baby girl was put in his arms and the world stopped for a moment.

She was tiny and fragile and looked up at him with huge, round, blue eyes that contained all the innocence in the world. He lowered her to Elena’s eye level and heard his wife gasp in pure untold disbelief at the amazing miracle in front of them.

Finally, standing in a hospital room with Sam and Sully, they all gazed with sheer delight at the small bundle of blanket in Elena’s arms. She looked down at their child with a face still glazed by tears and sweat.

Nate took her free hand in his own, their wedding bands grazing each other’s cool silver ring. And looking around, he felt such a rush of belonging, with the family that had worked so hard to be found.


End file.
